Word Prompt Drabble Series
by AprilShowers87
Summary: A Klaine drabble series. Have to use 5-20 words  as requested by you! Ranging from angst to fluff to humour. Leave me words! T. Rating may change! 7. Blaine and Kurt go on picnic. With Brittany.
1. Movie Night

a/n: Hey! This is going to be a drabble series, but I need people to leave me words for it! I will do anywhere from 5-20 words. Please leave some! This first one is dedicated to Karine, she is amazing. The words are: dazzle, phenomenal, snickerdoodle, microwave and pamphlet. DO YOU SEE WHY I LOVE HER?

Page Break.

Kurt's PO V.

Ever since Blaine and I met, we were constantly learning new things about each other. One of the first things I uncovered about the adorable curly haired boy was his insane love for Harry Potter, and his insane detest for Twilight. See, I love Harry Potter, I admit it. But I also love Twilight. Who wouldn't love gorgeous vampires? This is why, I was now setting up my TV in my bedroom with Twilight, waiting for Blaine to come over on this Saturday evening. Finn and Carole were gone for the weekend, visiting some relative whose name I cannot recall, and my Dad was working late.

At six o' clock on the dot, I heard the doorbell ring. I raced down the stairs, fixing my hair in the mirror one more time. I slid up to the door and opened it swiftly. There stood Blaine, looking **phenomenal** as usual. He wore a dark green cardigan with black skinny jeans, and they hugged him in all of the right places and his cardigan showed off his wonderful arms and you could see the faint trace of his stom- KURT, CONTROL YOURSELF. YOU ARE _JUST. FRIENDS. _

"Hey Blaine. Ready for some neck-biting?" I said, trying to sound seductive. Clearly, it didn't work, considering Blaine began to chuckle to himself. I then realized how sexual what I had said was. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Blaine! That really came out wrong!" I said, blushing furiously.

Blaine stepped his way into my house, stilling snickering to himself. "It's okay. I understood what you meant." He said and winked at me, making the butterflies in my stomach soar. I led him up to my bedroom (A/N: Led him to my bedroom? I SOUND SO SEXUAL TODAY.) and I dimmed the lights and pressed play. I turned to find Blaine sitting on my bed, a **snickerdoodle** in his hand. I watched Blaine from where he sat. Why did he have to make chewing look so god damn fantastic? I walked carefully to the other side of the bed and sat down on top of the covers carefully. I left a wide gap between us, trying to keep myself from springing up and kissing him senseless. Clearly, Blaine wasn't worried about the same thing and inched closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and hugging me to his side. I really didn't mind, but I didn't want to risk breaking the friend barrier that we have established.

We sat in silence for most of the time, occasionally speaking when Blaine asked a question, and when I had to get up to **microwave **my coffee that had become cold. I was again tucked into Blaine with my eyes fixated on the screen when he bent down slightly and put his lips against my ear.

"Kurt, do I **dazzle** you?" He whispered, with a sexy roughness in his voice.

After that, I couldn't take it any longer. I sat up abruptly, grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt and crushed my lips against his. At first, I was afraid that Blaine was totally not into this, and was about to pull back when he suddenly began to move his lips against mine. He snaked his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him and I took my free hand to tangle into his loose curls that I had dreamed many times about. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I let out a soft moan. His tongue entered my mouth, and soon enough both of ours were fighting for dominance. Out of pure teenage-hormone-overdrive I pushed Blaine back onto the bed and straddled him. I brought our lips together once again and I felt his hand lightly push up my shirt, and he softly began to trace my exposed stomach skin with his finger and it felt so right and-

"OH MY GOD!"

I broke apart from Blaine quickly and rolled off of him. My dad stood at my now opened door, holding a pamphlet that said _Boys and Boys_ on the front.

Great.

"Oh, uhm, hey... I thought you were working late." I said blushing and out of breathe, sitting beside an equally flustered Blaine.

"I was. But, seeing as Carole and Finn are gone for the weekend, I didn't want you to be lonely. But, I guess you weren't." He said, landing his gaze on Blaine.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Blaine." Blaine said, trying to frantically rearrange himself.

"Yes, well, I would like to talk to you two in ten minutes, alright?" Burt said gruffly. "Oh, and by the way..." He said tossing the pamphlet at the two boys. "I took your advice and figured out what happened in the tent."

Burt walked out of the room and closed the door. "Ten minutes!"

As soon as the door was closed, Blaine was on top of me, kissing me furiously.

"Whoa! ...Blaine! My dad just... walked in on... us! And wants ...to talk to us ...in ten minutes!" I said between kisses.

"Well, we have ten minutes, why not make the most of it?"


	2. Undapper Thoughts

A/N: Hey there! My first request from Salamander Starfish. The words were: cardigan, stunning, apple, red, YouTube, floor, awkward, and eleven. This one is for you Salamander Starfish!

Kurt's POV.

I sat in my dorm room, on the **floor** beside my bed on Friday night, trying to finish my History assignment. History bored me to pieces, but it was due early next week so I had to finish sometime. After working on my laptop for an hour (it was now **eleven** minutes until ten o' clock.) I got up from my place on the floor, noticing how sore my butt was from sitting so long, and went over to the small kitchen that was in each dorm room. I grabbed an **apple** from the small bowl on the counter and began to walk back over to my bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Kurt. Are you in there?" I heard Blaine's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

I walked over to the door taking a big bite of my apple. I chewed on my apple slowly, trying not to look excited about the boy on the other side of the door. I swallowed my apple and opened the door to reveal a gorgeous looking Blaine wearing a purple **cardigan**.

"So, what's up, Blaine?" I said leaning against the door, and taking a bite of my apple to contain my excitement.

"Well, I was on my laptop checking my email and noticed Wes had sent me a **YouTube** link. So, I watched it... and I wanted to show it to you." Blaine said, a soft smile gracing his perfect lips.

I let him into my room and followed him to my bed, where he bent down to pick up my laptop. He sat on my bed and shifted over to the far right side, looking up at me standing next to my bed chewing silently on my apple. We stared at each other in **awkward** silence, and Blaine broke the silence by patting the spot next to him, smiling at me and inviting me to sit next to him. I slowly slid down next to him and sat far away from him. I shivered slightly, realizing how cold I was in my white v-neck t-shirt.

"You cold Kurt? It's pretty chilly in here." Blaine asked.

"Yeah, the heating has been off in here and the janitor is still waiting for the part to come in. So I've usually been wearing sweaters or long shirts but I ran out and they are all in the wash." I said, shivering again slightly and crossing my arms.

"Well then," Blaine said, opening up his arms towards my direction. "Come here."

I set my apple on the bedside table and shimmied closer to Blaine and set myself into his arms. He closed both of his arms around me, forgetting about the laptop that sat in front of him. I took advantage of this moment and snuggled closely into his warm, strong chest and breathed in his scent. I pondered on his aroma, coming to the conclusion that he smelt of cinnamon and spearmint which completely drove me insane. _Add this to the long list of things I love about Blaine, he smells fantastic._ Blaine, why do you have to smell so appetizing? I closed my eyes and soaked up his warmth, feeling a tingling rush go through my body from the contact. Blaine, can't you see what you do to me? Well, if he can't feel or hear my rapidly beating heart then I will be very surprised, as it is pressed up against his stomach and it's practically jumping out of my chest.

"Want to see that video now?" Blaine chuckled against my hair. Oh my goodness, his lips are against my hair! Oh my goodness, he smells so _delicio-_ KURT. CONTROL.

"Yeah, sure. You're really warm and cozy." I said blushing and sitting up a bit.

"I like to cuddle a lot, I hope you don't mind. You'll figure that out." He said winking at me, still keeping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him so we could still share his warmth. _Oh, add this too. He likes to cuddle! Could he get anymore perfect?_

Blaine picked up my laptop and set it on his lap, opened up his email and clicked on the YouTube link. The page popped up, and was almost finish loading the video when I saw the title. _4 Minutes-McKinley High Cheerio's._

The video loaded and began to play, showing a large band of various instruments like trumpets and trombones. It then showed cheerleaders, and soon enough, Mercedes and I. Blaine and I sat in silence, me wrapped up in his arm and snuggling on his chest, for the entire video. It ended, and I really didn't seem to take much notice. For one thing, I was in Blaine's arms and snuggling with him! But, on the other hand, we just watched a video that showed me as a cheerleader. Fabulous.

Blaine squeezed his hand which was resting on my hip, and caused me to jump back down to earth. "So... You were a cheerleader?" He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"For a short period of time, yes. But that was just because 'Cedes and I were trying and failing at getting the spotlight in Glee club." I said matter-of-factly. "So, what did you think?" I asked nervously.

"Hm... I think..." Blaine said, reaching up with his finger to tap his lip softly.

"Oh my goodness." I said burying my head into his chest. "I probably looked like an idiot dancing around like that and I knew that uniform didn't flatter me at all..." I said, my cries muffled into Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, stop. You looked **stunning**. Don't you ever doubt yourself." He said, lifting my head off of his chest. "And might I add," He said, leaning in to whisper into my ear. "That was... incredibly sexy." His voice was rough and raw against my ear.

I could instantly feel my face turn a deep shade of **red**. Blaine thinks I'm... sexy?

"Really..." I whispered back. "In that case, I'll be right back." I said, and walked into my bathroom and shut the door.

Page Break.

Minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom in my full Cheerio's uniform. I closed the door behind me and looked over at Blaine. He looked completely _floored_. I sly grin crept up onto my lips and I took advantage of the situation and slowly strutted over to where Blaine sat on my bed, his mouth agape. He sat facing me and I stood in front of him.

"So, do you like it?" I said doing a little twirl.

Blaine stood up from the bed, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the nearby wall. As soon as I hit the wall his mouth was on mine, kissing me furiously and running his hands up and down my body. His tongue soon slipped its way into my mouth and we began to fight for dominance. Blaine broke the kiss for a second, but kept our lips together.

"Oh my god, Kurt. You don't know how long I've wanted this. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I would want to be with you. Especially these past few months, have I been going insane. You drive me insane, Kurt. With your deep blue eyes, and positive attitude and sexy self... It took so much self restraint not to push you up against a wall and kiss you senseless. You haven't left my mind for a while now."

I cut Blaine off with my lips, and he understood that I felt everything he does.

A/N: Keep the prompt words coming please! 5-20 words!


	3. Puppy Love

A/N: This is for Savana! Words are: peach, ice, soft, glitter, and shine. I'm going to change it up a bit- Blaine's POV this time!

Oh my gosh. I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING OF EVERYTHING. Life has been rough for me lately, and I've had no inspiration. I'm sorry. Also, lots of school work, all due this week! So, expect updating next weekend!

Blaine's POV.

It was a sunny March day as I walked down the side walk, sporting my pink sunglasses. The **shine** of the sun was forever getting into my eyes and would quickly dry out my contacts, so I popped on my shades that had long since forgotten. It was a Sunday afternoon and being at Dalton was quite the bore on the weekends. I had a craving for a **peach** smoothie that seemed long overdue. Instead of hopping into my car as I usually do, I decided to walk to Orange Julius. The walk gave me time to enjoy the sunlight and think for a while.

Walking down the sidewalk, I saw kids running around and enjoying this wonderful spring afternoon. Seriously, I envy them. When I was their age, I could run around without a care in the world and still be so happy. I could go day by day without worry, and always have a smile on my face and not seem to care about anything else.

Lately, I've been really stressed out, with the whole Kurt/Rachel/Bisexual thing, and ever since I realized I'm 100% gay, I haven't really spoken much to Kurt. We got in a large argument before hand and I don't know how to approach him now, considering he was right.

Especially, since the only reason I came up with the 'I'm bisexual' thing, was because of my cowardice towards my strong feelings towards Kurt, my best friend.

I approached Orange Julius and opened up the door with a **soft** ding of the bell and stepped in to grab my smoothie. I quickly ordered, paid and left the scene quickly, absentmindedly swishing around the **ice** in my drink. I took a small sip while I popped my pink sunglasses back onto my face and stepped out of the door, looking down at my feet. Walking down the sidewalk yet again, I spotted a small bench in the park that, by the looks of it, only had one inhabitant. I decided to steer my direction towards the bench so I could sit and ponder for a while.

I came up to the back of the bench and saw the soft curve of brunette hair upon the sitter and I smelt the distinct scent of roses and coffee. Turning to the front of the bench, I saw Kurt.

Oh. Fuck.

Kurt was starring off to the side, thankfully, so he didn't see me. Taking a small breath, I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I said. Nothing else, just 'hey.' Why am I such an idiot?

"Oh. Hi Blaine." He said, looking shocked when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came out to enjoy a smoothie and the nice weather... and to think."

"Wow. Blaine Anderson thinking... let's hope he doesn't decide he's straight or something..." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Kurt, I need to apologize to you. You have been nothing but good to me and I screw everything up. I'm so, so sorry Kurt. I don't deserve you, you're such a wonderful person and I'm just... lost. I'm really sorry, Kurt. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you don't." I turned to Kurt, with a look of pure sadness and forgiving on my face.

"Blaine, stop it, you look like you're a puppy and you've just been kicked." Kurt chuckled. "And I'm a sucker for puppies, so stop before I start to pet and nurture you."

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "My plan is working!" I proceeded to lean down and nuzzle into his neck. "I'm really just a puppy in a lone human's body looking for the love of another. I like to be pet and to play fetch and cuddle." I set my smoothie down on the bench beside me and looked up from my current position to evaluate Kurt's face. I couldn't exactly read his expression, but there was a soft blush upon his cheeks and a little **glitter **in his eye. My heart sped up at the touch, and from what I could feel, so did Kurt's.

"I... Uh... I'm... I forgive you, Blaine." Kurt stumbled out.

"Great, because I wouldn't want you to leave." I whispered, nuzzling my nose further into his neck. Where did this bucket of courage come from? No pun intended.

"Really?" Kurt whispered back.

"Yeah, really." I said softly.

I laid my head there for a moment, and I was about to get up, feeling like I was annoying him, when I felt the soft touch of Kurt's finger tips, petting my hair.

A/N: I don't even know what that was. Smoothie to Puppy!Blaine. Oh, how my brain works... I will try to write some more today! Stay tuned!


	4. Sunrise

A/N: This is for Vukwanrik who requested: silver, cold, pillowcase, sunrise, armadillo and scarf. Enjoy!

Kurt's POV

My dad had called today, with the news of Karofsky's expulsion from McKinley and how he was sent to Military School. This meant I could return back to McKinley safely. I miss all of my New Directions family back in Lima, and my home, and my wardrobe. I felt like such a drag towards my dad when I was at Dalton. He gave up his _honeymoon _for me!

I told my dad I agreed, and that I would return to McKinley after the Easter break, so in about two weeks. I hung up the phone and sat for a minute, feeling extremely happy that I would be able to be back with my friends, when it hit me. _Blaine. My wonderful, best friend and boyfriend, Blaine._

And now, here I was, sitting on the** cold** grass just outside of the Dalton courtyard doors, alone. At midnight. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest and my dirty, **silver** converse on my feet. I was also sporting a super tacky shirt with an **armadillo **on the front that Carole had bought me, which I surprisingly loved.

I was enveloped in complete silence when I heard a slight creaking noise. I turned around abruptly, but I just saw the door closing. I heard quiet footsteps approaching me and turned to see Blaine standing before me.

He stood there for a moment, and then sat down beside me. He pulled of his jacket and **scarf**, wrapping both of them around me.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, when Blaine broke the silence. "Hello."

"Hey, Blaine." I whispered.

"Trent said you had left your room a while ago, and I knew you loved it out here." Blaine replied.

"Thanks for the jacket and scarf. It got really chilly really quickly." I chuckled nervously. Even after those first kisses in common room, my heart still fluttered uncontrollably around Blaine.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, when really it was probably only a minute or two.

"I'm going back to McKinley." I finally said.

"I know." Blaine whispered back.

I turned quickly towards him. "What? How do you know? I hadn't told anyone! Did my dad call you? Or was it Finn? I-."

"Kurt, I didn't know specifically about it. I've known since you got here that you would eventually go back."

"So... you aren't mad?" I said, looking over at his beautiful face.

"Mad? No. A little sad? Yes. I'll miss seeing your beautiful face every day." He said shifting closer to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, and giving me a small smile.

I blushed intensely at his touch and his words, and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"When are you going back?" He asked.

"After Easter weekend." I said, leaning slightly into his touch.

"Well, let's make the most of these last couple of weeks then." He said. He dropped his arm from his hold around my waist and got up. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

I sat in my spot for a while, waiting for Blaine to come back. My eyelids started to droop slowly when Blaine put his lips very close to my ear.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into my ear.

I did as I was told and let my eyes flutter shut. After a minute of some rustling, he told me to open. I opened my eyes and saw before me blankets laid down on the ground, with a few pillows all sporting the same light yellow **pillowcase**, a blanket draped over top, a small radio and a single red rose. Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the make-shift bed, and plopped down onto it, tugging me down with him. He lay down on one side and I lay beside him, bringing the blanket over top of us. I turned on my side so we were facing each other. Blaine reached behind him and picked up the rose.

"I know you love roses..." Blaine began, twirling it in front of him.

"Thank you, Blaine. I love it." I moved in closer, and took the rose from his fingers. I smiled at him and leaned in closer once more, until our lips met. I pressed my lips against his softly, hoping to display my adoration towards him. He began to move his lips against mine and I slowly followed, bringing my hand up to lie on his cheek. He pulled closer and wrapped his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss, slowly tracing his tongue across my lower lip. I gasped slightly and he chuckled against my mouth and pulled back. He gently rested his forehead on mine.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back.

He closed his eyes slowly, but I interrupted him.

"Blaine?" I whispered, taking his hand into mine.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I love you." I spoke softly, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed my hand back gently. "I love you, too. Always."

Page break.

When I woke up the first things I felt were warmth and a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Kurt, honey, wake up. Let's watch the** sunrise**."

A/N: Yay! 2nd update today! Enjoy! Keep the words coming, I have a bit of a line up, but yours will be done!


	5. Birthdays

A/N: Third update today. WOOHOO! This is for igotzsomethingtosay, who requested: bacon, doorknob, seventy seven, convertible, glitter, and umbrella.

This is future!klaine. Enjoy!

Blaine's POV.

"Kurt, sweetie! I have your breakfast!" I called, knocking on the door. Today was Kurt's birthday and I hoped to have him relax all day. He had a busy past couple of weeks because his show just finished up their Broadway performances.

"Come in." He said. I turned the **doorknob** slowly and eased open the door. "Happy birthday, baby!" I said cheerily, walking over to the bed he was laying in. "I made you breakfast. Poached eggs, rye toast and bacon." I set the tray on his lap and looked up at him again and smiled. "Man," I whispered, pressing my lips against my husband's cheek. "You get more beautiful every day, I swear." I kissed his cheek softly.

"Mmm..." He hummed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now eat up before it gets cold! I... uhm... have to go take Pav out! Be back soon!" I jumped up from the bed, leaving a confused Kurt behind. I walked down the stairs and attached the leash to our schnoodles collar. I opened the front door and began to close it behind me when I felt the rain fall onto my hair.

"Shit." I muttered, quickly grabbing an **umbrella **before easing the door completely shut. I walked over the garage and opened it up, revealing the red nineteen **seventy seven** Cadillac Eldorado** convertible **I bought for Kurt's birthday.

I heard a gasp from behind me and turned quickly and found Kurt, standing in the rain in his pyjamas. "Blaine! You got this for me?" He said walking up towards me and giving me a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Well, I know you've always wanted to work on one..." I began, but I was cut off by Kurt's lips on mine. "Mmph..."

"I love it." Kurt said against my lips.

"I love you." I said back.

I pulled away after a minute. "But, it was supposed to be a surprise. I was hoping to wash off this bird poop that happened to land on it on my drive home before you saw it..." I said, wrapping my arms around my husband's waist.

"See? _This _is why we should feed birds **glitter**!"

A/N: This was short and awkward, but I hope you enjoyed it! R&R and stuff!


	6. To Kurt, Love Blaine

A/N: Okay, this is going to not really be a story... Kind of a poem/free-verse thing. I don't know. This is for IMimelda, words are: misty, soy, prodigy, auto, sugar, muse, arborway, poetic, for.

To Kurt;

With you, my heart beats quickly.

Only **for** you.

You leave my mind **misty**.

_**Soy**_

**Auto**matically, I feel warm.

**Poetic.**

Alive.

_Amor_

I thrive to be the best I can be.

A **prodigy.**

You are my **muse**.

My** arborway**.

The **sugar** that sweetens my life.

_Usted. _

Love, Blaine.

A/N: This was bad. I apologize. I did NOT know how to use arborway, so I made it up. –runs and hides— Soy= I, Amor=Love, Usted=You. Courtesy of google translate... I don't speak Spanish. Only what Dora and Handy Manny taught me.


	7. The Sun Shone Through

A/N: This is for kizilee! Words are: pink, bag, pizzazz, nail polish, Polaroid, press, and frame!

Page break.

I woke up bright and early to a text from Blaine at 5 o'clock. It was a warm beginning of spring Friday and Dalton had the day off because of an all day teacher's meeting.

_**Meet me in our spot at 7 o'clock. **_

'Our spot' is in the forest beside Dalton in a clearing with tall trees and large rocks circling it. Blaine brought me there on our first date and told me that it was his special place when he first moved to Dalton. Usually, I would have groaned and fallen back asleep if I received a text this early but for Blaine to share his special place with me made my heart warm and it was something I couldn't miss.

At 6:55 I walked out of the courtyard doors that lead to the forest wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, a dark green v-neck t-shirt with a grey cardigan and a light **pink** scarf. I trailed along the pathway that Blaine had made and marked so I was always able to find it clutching my **bag**, my cell phone, a daisy I picked outside of the doors for Blaine because I knew of his love for flowers and my small scrapbook that I **press** leaves in, in hopes I will find a few good ones on this morning. Walking down the path I found a few good leaves that I stopped to place inside of my book, and at exactly 7 o'clock, I reached the clearing of 'our spot.'

I looked across the small clearing and saw Blaine perched on one of the large rocks, legs crossed with a scrapbook splayed across his lap and a **Polaroid** camera beside him. I approached him quietly from behind and sat down slowly next to him on the rock. He turned to face me and met my gaze, smiling softly.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered, leaning in to rest our foreheads together. My heart began to beat rapidly in my chest and I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"Hello." I said, managing to somehow squeak out an actual word. "What's that?" I asked, adverting my gaze to the scrapbook.

"I wanted to show you this," Blaine said, pulling his forehead away and grabbing the book. "I've been entranced by photography for years and I kept this scrapbook of some of the pictures I have taken. I have never shown it to anyone but I think you'd appreciate it more than others... and understand it... and... well... yeah... If you don't care that's cool-"

"Blaine," I said, cutting him off. "Of course I care. If it's a part of you, then I care. I care about you so much Blaine, you know that." I gave him a small smile and scooted closer to him, wrapping both of my arms around his waist and nuzzling my head into his neck.

I reached one of arms down to Blaine's lap to open up the scrapbook. I flipped through the first few pages seeing a herd of deer, a small girl with chipped blue **nail polish** laughing who I recognized as Blaine's little sister, Darla, and surprisingly, a picture of me asleep on the grass in 'our spot.'

I looked up at Blaine questioningly, with a smile smirk on my face. "Good to know you enjoy watching me sleep." I winked at him suggestively, but he just chuckled.

"You're adorable when you sleep, actually. You scrunch up your nose and make the cutest sounds." Blaine replied, poking my nose. I began to blush even harder.

I got up from the rock at this point and leaned over Blaine, mere centimetres away from his lips. He began to lean in slowly when I pulled back and began to tickle him.

"Kurt! Stop it- that tickl-KURT!" Blaine said through a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Blaine freaking Anderson. You know I hate getting my picture taken!" I squealed, beginning to tickle his side and neck.

Blaine grabbed my wrists long enough to get up and began to run away from me. I ran shortly after him, laughing the entire way.

"I'm going to get you, Anderson!" I yelled, lunging for him, which Blaine dogged.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta kiss me!" Blaine teased, sticking his tongue out in my direction.

I began running after him again when I tripped over a root from a stump and stumbled into Blaine's arms.

"Gladly." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him soundly on his lips. My eyes fluttered close and I leaned further into Blaine's embrace around my waist, and snaked my arms around his neck. After kissing chastely for a bit, I lightly swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, hoping to add some **pizzazz**. Blaine and I continued to kiss lovingly when a small gust of wind approached, rustling the leaves of the trees and entering the silence. I didn't think much of it until I heard the shutter of Blaine's Polaroid camera go off.

A moment after the noise, I pulled away from Blaine who let out a small sigh from loss of contact. I left his embrace, much to his dismay, and walked over to the rock that had the camera laying on it. I saw a pinecone lying beside it, which must have fallen and caused the camera to go off. I picked up the picture that emerged from the camera and gasped. A moment later, Blaine was behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Look." I whispered, showing the picture to Blaine. On the right side was Blaine standing and me fallen into him. He had his arms around me to steady me and our lips were joined in a sweet kiss. We stood next to a group of trees and the sun was rising behind them. The magical thing I noticed that made me gasp was the fact that the small gaps and spaces that sunlight was shining through was in the shape of a heart.

Page break.

The next day, I was awoken by a soft rapping on my door. I groggily walked to the door and opened it, to see that no one was there. Slightly pissed off, I began to shut the door when I noticed I small package on the floor. I picked it up slowly and tore of the brown paper. Inside was a small black **frame** with the Polaroid picture of Blaine and I kissing in it. I turned over the frame and opened the back to reveal a small message scrawled out in Blaine's adorable hand writing.

_**I think it's-fate? Destiny?- that the pinecone fell onto the camera at that exact moment. I still stare at this picture and am amazed at how it's actually shaped as a heart. See? Even the sun knows it's love. I love you, Kurt. I love you so much and I never want you to forget. –Blaine.**_

I looked up to see Blaine standing before me smiling, and I set the frame down and all but jumped into his arms. Soon enough, I was wrapped in Blaine's warmth and breathing in his comforting scent.

"I love you, too, Blaine. Forever."

A/N: I have dubbed this my favourite. Keep the prompts coming!


	8. Of Noodles and Unicorns

Prompt for kewliobeans: Brittany, plaid, unicorn, shark, birds, noodles and moose.

Page break.

"Remind me again why **Brittany** is here?" Blaine asked, picnic blanket in hand.

"She doesn't like to be alone. Her parents don't like her being alone much, either. So, the entire Glee club has worked out a plan so that she can have someone to hang out with after school and on weekends. She was supposed to be going on a shopping trip with Santana and Mercedes today but Santana finally got a job working at Breadsticks and they needed her to work today, and Mercedes went to go visit her cousins that flew in from Arizona yesterday." Kurt sucked in a well needed breath. "So, when she called me yesterday, I couldn't say no."

Kurt's right hand was intertwined with Blaine's freehand and Brittany happily swung on Kurt's left hand.

"Kurty, that forest looks really big. What if my legs get tired and fall asleep? Is there a **moose** that could carry me?" Brittany rambled.

"Britt, sweetie, you'll be fine. It's not actually that big. And all the moose are taking naps, so no." Kurt said without missing a bit. Blaine chuckled a bit.

They entered the forest and walked a bit until the hit a small clearing next to a pond. Blaine took the **plaid** blanket- Kurt had already laughed at how cliché it was- out of the basket and laid it on the ground a few yards away from the pond. Kurt and Blaine both settled on top, but Brittany began to pace.

"Britt, darling, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, dropping Kurt's hand so he could walk over to where Brittany was. Brittany turned and threw her arms around Blaine.

"Blainey Bear, what if there's a **shark** in there and it eats my toes?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around her. "Brittany, it's okay. Sharks don't live in ponds. Only fishies and froggies do." Blaine smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Blainey Bear." She said, nuzzling into his neck. "I should've known that sharks don't live here. I'm so stupid." She whispered the last part, but Kurt could still hear her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, little girl." Kurt said, walking up to Brittany and Blaine. He put his hand on her back. "You are nowhere near stupid, you're a **unicorn**, remember? A unicorn is someone who's magical and isn't afraid to show it."

Brittany pulled away from Blaine and hugged Kurt tightly.

"Okay," She said, once they pulled apart. "Can I go feed the **birds** now?"

"Of course," Kurt said, walking over to the picnic basket and pulling out some bread. He handed it to Brittany, who walked over to the pond and started throwing bread pieces into it.

Kurt and Blaine settled back onto the blanket and began to eat their lunch of **noodles** and salad. Blaine used his free arm to wrap around Kurt's waist. He leaned over to Kurt's ear to whisper into it.

"We're going to be great fathers one day."

Page break.

Prompt away!


End file.
